


rope in hand, pain in mind

by g0ryllama



Series: Murrmin ;) [11]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Claws, Come Inflation, Controlling Moomin, Crying, Edging, Fluffy Kinky Smut, Good Dom Moomin, Knotting, M/M, Masochist Snufkin, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Pain Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Drop, Sub Snufkin, This is for 100 tumblr followers, This is kinky as anything, but not really, i can't write BDSM without making someone love getting hurt, its my brand, rope burn, sorry - Freeform, what a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Snufkin used to wonder (vaguely and often late at night) about what rope would feel like tight on his wrists and ankles. He supposes there's no need to wonder anymore, not now.





	rope in hand, pain in mind

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but big warning for kink lol (they can be soft _and_ kinky at the same time thanks)
> 
> there is discussion of bruises and getting hurt so... i dunno, take that how you will, but it's safe sane and consensual so idc
> 
> don't be afraid to tap out of the fic if you need to, when i say this is the kinkiest i've written yet i mean it
> 
> but yeah its also super soft because soft yet rough BDSM is my kryptonite

Snufkin used to wonder (vaguely and often late at night) about what rope would feel like tight on his wrists and ankles. He supposes there's no need to wonder anymore, not now.

He tugs experimentally on the rope, trying to pull his wrists apart and down from the bedpost to no avail. It feels strange on the sensitive skin of his wrists, scratchy and rough, but he quite likes it.

"It's not too tight?" Moomintroll asks, standing next to the head of the bed with a pensive look on his face. Snufkin shakes his head, demonstrating that the rope has a little bit of give in it; just enough that if he relaxes, it doesn't hurt. There's no loosening of the knot above his head however, but he knew there wouldn't be. Moomin has a way with tying knots that almost always has Snufkin's mind wandering down this road (he thinks back to how surely and expertly Moomintroll tied the rope on the boat they, and their group of friends, went sailing in the other day and how difficult Snufkin had found it to focus on their adventure instead of the knotting abilities of his best friend for the rest of the day).

If you'd told the mumrik last week that Moomintroll would be happily tying him up to his bed, well Snufkin would probably believe you because the moomin is nothing if not adventurous and ready to try new things. But he would've been flustered that's for sure. Now, all he feels is an odd sense of comfort and belonging, despite being completely naked and laid out for the other's consumption on his bed.

His ankles are tied also, to the bedposts at the foot of the bed, legs spread wide. The rope feels even weirder around his ankles, biting into the skin. Snufkin shudders at the thought of the bruises he's going to be left with.

They've been having  _ these _ kinds of adventures for quite a long time now, but it wasn't until a few days ago that Snufkin finally admitted that he wanted to try something a bit more intense.

Sure, they've had plenty of times together that people might find a little too far from a friendly jerk off in a tent, but Snufkin wants something to  _ remember _ , something depraved. Something that, should people find out about it, would shock them. He's always been against rules and about doing things that aren't socially acceptable; it only makes sense to bring it into the bedroom.

Of course, no one  _ will _ find out about this. This is theirs, and only theirs.

His toes curl a little when he thinks of how genuinely excited Moomintroll had been when Snufkin had asked (flustered and ready to disappear forever) if he'd be okay with being rough with him the next time they were intimate, maybe tie him up a little. The moomin had nodded, listening intently to Snufkin without interrupting, and promised to do some research beforehand to make sure they did it safely. He's so sweet.

"Oh! We didn't choose a safeword, Snufkin," Moomin says, a paw on the skin of his forearm. It almost burns, the touch electric, and he gasps. "What do you want it to be?"

Snufkin takes a moment to think it over (even though he already knows what he wants it to be). "Petrichor." There's no circumstance that that'd come up during these moments, and it's easy for him to remember.

"Petrichor… Okay." Moomintroll tugs a little on the rope tied to his wrists, raising an eyebrow when Snufkin virtually  _ keens _ , face flushed.

He's going to embarrass himself so much tonight. He can’t wait.

Snufkin tries to remember what they'd agreed to do (seeing as it's their first foray into rougher territories), but his mind blanks when Moomin slides a paw up the inside of his thigh. The feeling is like a feather, soft and barely there, but it sends a shudder through the mumrik's body as though he's just been electrified. Snufkin’s cock twitches against his stomach, but Moomin isn’t looking again, double checking the door is locked (even though no one else is home).

“Ready to start?”

The mumrik nods, taking a deep breath, hands forming fists as Moomin's claws dig into his skin. It's not hard enough to draw blood, but the sharp pain elicits a silent gasp from his lips, and Moomin looks almost surprised by the reaction. He can sense his intrigue, and it just makes Snufkin flush hot then cold then hot again, knowing how new and special this is for them both. Anticipation crawls up his spine, intensifying every sense.

Already Snufkin can tell he’s not going to last long. Moomin’s eyes darken a lot as he kneels in between Snufkin’s legs, paws sliding up to his hips (claws retracted again for now) and gripping tight, and his mind goes blank. There’s a strength to the hold that makes him dizzy, only worsened when Moomintroll’s tongue presses flat to the underside of his cock. The sudden jolt of pleasure causes Snufkin to tug on the rope above his head in a subconscious effort to grip the bed sheets, a quiet moan slipping from his lips when he remembers he’s restrained.

“M-Moomintroll-” Snufkin tries to buck his hips up, to get more pressure on his straining member, but the troll pushes his hips down hard, eyes narrowed in a threat when they meet eyes. He shivers from the intensity of the stare, relaxing despite his desperation for more. “Please…”

“I’ll take my time, Snufkin.” Moomin  _ growls _ , letting his claws back out to scratch against the skin of his hips, eliciting a sharp inhale from the mumrik at the sound and the feeling and the threat, tempted to push it just to see what he’d do if he misbehaved. Maybe next time, for now he just wants to enjoy what Moomin will give him.

When Snufkin relents, body going slack again, Moomintroll goes back to slowly teasing Snufkin’s cock with his tongue, swirling it around the head softly enough that he can only feel it if he focuses. He wants to bury his hands in the fur on his head, maybe pull on his ears gently to ask wordlessly for more, but he can’t, frustration from being teased and denied use of his hands filling his body suddenly. Moomin seems to notice the way his body grows taut and strung tight, continuing with his maddeningly slow pace as though to push him further. Distantly, Snufkin loves it. Loves being denied control, desires to have everything taken away from him so he can just  _ enjoy _ , but right now, it just makes him turn red with an embarrassed desperation.

It feels like hours before the pleasure mounting in his gut turns to lava, a slow and torturous build up that ends with Snufkin feeling like a sweating, writhing mess. Moomintroll has his cock fully engulfed in his mouth, sucking slowly as he leaves red lines on Snufkin’s thighs (that he wants to stare at, but his vision is blurry from pleasure-pain tears).

“A-ah, yes, just a l-little more-” Snufkin murmurs, nails digging into the flesh of his palm as his orgasm builds and builds before it… Disappears. “Moomintroll!”

There’s a wicked glint in his blue eyes as he pulls back before Snufkin can cum, pulling his paws away too so he’s not touching the other anywhere. “Not yet. You’ve got to deserve it.”

He does deserve it! Isn’t the whole point of this to get off? He watches the troll coat his fingers in lube with pleading eyes, but it goes mostly unnoticed, beside a minute shake of his head.

Snufkin’s body collapses back to the bed (he didn’t even realise he’d arched his back enough to be in such an uncomfortable position), feeling a little humiliated. He really thought he would get to cum then. He focuses his eyes a little better, and watches as Moomin pushes his thighs wider, the rope around his ankles digging into the skin, the rough material rubbing it raw. Hot. Everything feels hot.

Except the lube on Moomintroll’s fingers as he slides one around the rim of his asshole. The cold sends a shock of sensation through his nervous system, different and distracting, all his muscles pulling tight against the feeling. But slowly, it warms up, and the teasing pleasure of his finger not quite entering him yet, just playing with the ring of muscle, eases the humiliation he was feeling before. It feels nice, the kind of pleasure he’s used to, and it reminds him that although this is all new, really, it’s pretty familiar too.

The first finger slides in slowly, stretching him only a little, and it doesn’t take long for Moomin to push the second one in behind it, knowing Snufkin can take more comfortably. He turns his head to the side as his breathing picks up speed, feeling precum pool on his stomach as he’s stretched out carefully. It’s a nice contrast to the pain radiating from the scratches on his thighs still, something to grab onto when he feels himself slip a little into a blank state of just accepting whatever he’s given. It scares him a little, the happy emptiness, so he wants to save that for another time when they’re more experienced.

A third finger pushes in and Moomin immediately spreads them all out, a pleased sigh from Snufkin confirmation that he’s enjoying it enough for him to take it another step further. Moomintroll begins to force him open, thrusting his fingers in and out of him with a steadily increasing speed that has Snufkin writhing on the bed.   


The pace feels almost punishing, his fingertips grazing against his sensitive inner walls so harshly it brings tears to his eyes again, and it feels so  _ good _ that Snufkin begins to wonder why they’ve never done this before. Maybe his claws would feel even better dragging against his insides, wrecking the nerves there and sending jolts of hot pleasure to his brain. But that too is a thought for another time.

“I-I can… I can t-take you now,” Snufkin pants, each word sounding wobbly with the force of Moomin’s fingers pushing into him and moving his whole body. And really, he just wants that sweet release more than anything. He hisses when Moomin’s other paw yanks the rope around his wrists taut, still fingering him open roughly. “Please!”

Moomintroll’s brow quirks up in a questioning arch, thumb rubbing the red skin of his wrist gently but not kindly. “Should I make you beg for it?”

Snufkin lets the overwhelming feelings wash over him, unsure of if Moomin wants him to answer with a ‘yes/no’ or actually beg for it, letting his pleasure decide for him. “Please, Moomintroll, I w-want you inside!”

“But I am,” Snufkin would glare at him if he had his wits about him, but his thumb is pressing harder against his wrist and his fingers havent slowed down at all, and the rope has left burns on his ankles, and his teeth graze against the shell of his ear and he loses his last shred of restraint so easily it should be funny. “What do you  _ really _ want? Tell me.”

“R-ruin me… Please…” There’s a sigh, and it’s clearly not  _ exactly  _ what Moomin wanted to hear, but he is blushing, and so Snufkin considers that a win.

“Hm. Only because you asked nicely.” His fingers slow to a stop, and he wipes them in the bed sheet before spreading some lube on his cock (when did it come out?). Snufkin watches the long, thick member glisten with the slippery liquid, feeling his mouth water and struggling to breathe evenly at the sight. He needs it so badly.

The initial slide is painful, and he definitely should’ve let Moomin stretch him out for a little longer, but it feels grounding almost, and he likes it, so he won't complain. Snufkin’s fingers flex absently, toes curling as he tries to pull his knees up, only to remember he  _ can't _ , biting his lip against the pained moan threatening to fall from his lips when the rope hurts him again.

Every inch of Moomin’s cock rubs against his over-sensitive channel, the flared head pushing him open for the rest of the shaft, sinfully sweet and hot. This is Snufkin’s favourite part (other than cumming), not just because it feels so good, but because it’s when he feels closest to Moomintroll. He usually tears up a little, slides his fingers into the fur of his neck and buries his face in his chest as he’s taken care of. He can’t do that today, but somehow it just enhances the darker pleasure that takes over when he’s entered. Snufkin tugs purposefully on the rope, feeling it restrict the blood flow to his fingers, satisfied that he’ll be left with bruises, gasping as Moomin bottoms out.

His knot nudges against his rim, and pride surges through him knowing he’s the reason for it.

“Check in,” Moomin whispers, eyes soft all of a sudden, a paw swiping his auburn hair out of his face for a moment. “How are you?”

Snufkin nods, smiling weakly. “Good, d-don’t stop.”   


Moomintroll nudges his snout against Snufkin’s nose briefly before he goes back into his dominant role, pulling out teasingly slow as his paws grip Snufkin’s waist tightly. “Wasn’t going to,  _ sweetpea _ .” His voice sounds like a growl again, the deep rumble in his chest reverberating against Snufkin and drawing a responding mewl from him. He’s never called him ‘sweetpea’ before, but he kind of likes it, even if he sounds a little sarcastic.

There’s a pause, when only the tip is resting against his rim, before Moomin’s hips snap forward quickly, forcing his entire length into Snufkin with little regard for how absolutely wrecked it leaves him. His mouth falls slack as Moomin keeps up the punishing pace, roughly thrusting into him without abandon, growling whispers of his name and ‘sweetpea’ and gripping his waist more harshly.

And it feels so good. Snufkin doesn’t know which sensation to focus on, whether he should focus on being spread wide on his best friend’s cock, or on the way his wrists and ankles ache so deliciously against the rope, or on the way Moomintroll’s claws seem content to leave red crescent-moon marks on his waist, or on how desperate he is for all of it. The blankness calls out to him again, but he doesn’t let himself slip into it, arching his back when a particularly hard thrust forces a cry from his throat as pleasure drowns out everything else.

His stomach is sticky with precum, his cock making a wet sound as it slaps against his skin each time Moomin thrusts into him, from the force of it. Snufkin has to take so many deep breaths just to stop himself from sobbing with the overwhelmingly strong sensations all mixing together into one big ball of white-hot need in his gut.

(If he looks closely enough, he can almost see the tip of Moomintroll’s cock creating a small bulge in his stomach, and that’s enough for him to need to close his eyes before he begs to be knotted.)

“Let yourself feel, Snufkin,” Moomintroll demands, leaving no room for argument as he studies the way the mumrik breaks apart underneath him slowly. “Don’t bury it, don’t overthink it. Just feel.”

Snufkin bites his lip, pulling desperately against his bonds without thought, breath hitching on a moan or cry every other thrust, trusting Moomin with knowing what’s best for him in this moment, trying to just forget how to think (it’s a lot easier than it sounds). To just feel. Just feel.

Every minute thing sends a jolt of pleasure racing through him, senses heightened and emotions wild. One of Moomin’s paws slides up his chest, claws leaving a trail of light pink lines as it moves, tilting his chin up and moving his head to the side before his tongue drags roughly over the skin of his neck. Snufkin gasps before moaning, his fur tickling his skin and tongue soothing it.

Gradually, Moomintroll’s knot begins to push in further with each thrust, forcing his cock deeper inside of Snufkin, even though he was already pretty deep. It all feels so much more enhanced than it usually does; it’s never felt this intense when he’s knotted him before. How badly his rim aches, how full he feels, how much he loves  _ every ounce of pain _ because it’s something Moomin gives him, something between them, something so safe and special and different.

When his knot finally slots into place, Moomintroll’s thrusts don’t stop, forcing his knot in and out of Snufkin relentlessly in a way that has him clenching tighter every time he pulls out. He’s definitely crying now, tears spilling down his cheeks, but he can’t tell if it’s from how good he feels or how much it hurts, too busy feeling to think.

His orgasm takes him by surprise (after all, he’s not thinking), pleasure filling his every nerve before it hits him like a punch to the gut, spilling messily all over his stomach as he sobs out Moomintroll’s name brokenly, bed creaking as he pulls on the rope tied to his wrists in some kind of subconscious effort to either prolong the pleasure or control it because it feels earth-shatteringly good and he doesn’t want it to ever stop.

Distantly he recognises that Moomintroll came too, filling him almost to bursting with his hot cum, but it’s just another crazy sensation on top of a million others that all add up to turn Snufkin’s mind to mush.

He’s still crying, and he knows he is, can’t stop, but it’s not bad at all, just a lot. Moomin pulls out of him when his knot calms down, a worried frown slowly slipping onto his face (Snufkin can slightly see it between the tears), but he must know Snufkin is okay because he didn’t use his safeword.

The troll presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, wiping away some of his tears before untying his bonds carefully.

Snufkin doesn’t know if he wanted him to untie him or not. There’s a lot he doesn’t know.

Moomintroll helps him sit up, using a warm, damp flannel to clean him up, gentle and caring, whispering quietly to Snufkin the whole time (is he still crying?) about everything and nothing, telling him how well he did, how proud of him Moomin is. Yeah he’s definitely still crying.

“Have something to drink, don’t want you to get dehydrated,” Moomin hums quietly, helping Snufkin to drink from a glass of water when his hands shake too much to hold it himself. He can see through the blurriness now, tears having slowed down, and there’s bright red rope marks around his wrists that fill Snufkin with something close to joy, but just on the wrong side of it for it to be completely innocent. “Do you need something for the pain?”

There’s a tin of salve on the bedside table, and Moomintroll applies it liberally to every red mark and bruise on Snufkin’s body when he asks for it, making sure he’s completely comfortable.

“Y-you’re the best, Moomin.” Snufkin says, a smile on his face that hurts his cheeks, eyes probably red and puffy but he’s so satisfied he could just curl up and fall asleep.

Moomintroll smiles back, carefully pressing a kiss to the inside of one of his wrists, the touch aching sweetly. “No, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> njkadxjcnkcdnj i have no excuses, please accept my apologies for being unable to make it truly nasty. they're just too in love you know?
> 
> (petrichor is a great safeword, shut up)
> 
> (also...i wish someone would call me sweetpea with a slightly sarcastic tone but overall actually mean it jcdnjkdsn)
> 
> next time in the kinky adventures of snufmin, snufkin drops into subspace and decides he likes it aujdnfbhcn (maybe?)
> 
> ALSO thank you so much for 100 followers on tumblr im big cry (never thought i'd get this far honestly). it means so much that i could somehow, in this really, really fucking small niche of fandom culture, gain 100 followers. thats like... a whole lot of people (wow, profound). thank you. it means a lot. also to all my ao3 friends too! not reached 100 here but all of you that read my works are awesome :)


End file.
